Micheal Sword and Project Lucifer
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: The Micheal Sword, Umbrella's strongest weapon...lost before they could take control. Sam Winchester is a scientist at the Hive when he 'loses' the firing controls and is 'volunteered' for something he calls Project Lucifer. When the Red Queen goes out of control, Dean finds himself in a conspiracy that envelops the entire world...and his brother is right in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

_Project Lucifer._ For years Dean cursed the very _name_ of the experiment that took his brother away from him. It was supposed to be an honor to be picked, and his brother had always been the smart one of the two of them. Dean...well, he had always been the good soldier. Point him at the one you wanted dead and he would do it.

Their Uncle Bobby had always found it funny that the two of them ended up employed by the same company in two completely different divisions.

Sam had given him something special for getting into the most Elite of the soldiers employed by Umbrella. It was an AI he had made based off the one he used all the time to help with his research.

His name was Castiel, off of the Angel of Thursday. Sam never told Dean why he had given such an expensive and ridiculous gift to his brother before that day, but Dean had appreciated it all the same during those cold lonely nights on guard duty in some god-forsaken country he could never pronounce.

Castiel was his sounding board and his confidant. Dean could tell him anything, and Cas would always cheer him up. So what if his friends thought him weird for talking to a computer. It was nice to have someone he could trust explicitly without worrying about his bosses getting on his ass for divulging company secrets.

Then he got the e-mail from Sam saying he had volunteered for something big that he called Project Lucifer as a lark.

Dean hadn't heard a word from Sam again. He would have feared the worst had Castiel kept his mouth shut, but since he had been made by Sam personally he could access the files on his computer and bypass the AI Sam had safeguarding his work.

Gabriel hated the Red Queen (he called her Red Bitch more often than not, even within hearing of said AI) with a passion. He only let Castiel in because the other AI was like his little brother.

Dean wanted to see his brother again. If he could have done it, he would have stormed the HIVE and damned the consequences after.

But he couldn't, and the chats with Castiel got longer and more worrying for his former friends.

Then the call came out that the Red Queen had turned homicidal and Dean had all but demanded that he be put on the team that was being sent to find out what happened.

He would see Sam, dead or alive, even if it cost him his life in the process.

* * *

Sam Winchester, head of the Lucifer Project as he had so sarcastically called it after seeing the effects of the virus, sighed.

"_What's the matter Sammy-boy?"_ asked Gabriel.

"I don't know Gabe. I've had the worst feeling for hours now and I still can't raise security."

Alice had been the only person he had been able to chat with on the surface, and she had been rather nice to him, for a soldier. He almost forgot what it was like to feel the sun on his skin after being down here so long.

"_Ah..._" said Gabriel, not wanting to tell Sam what he had seen happen outside the room.

Sam disliked the Red Bitch (Gabriel had picked up that nickname from somewhere) and he didn't trust her. So he hacked the mainframe and turned over all control to Gabriel instead. She couldn't access his room, and Gabriel got to annoy the scientists occasionally by slamming the doors in their faces when Sam wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

Consequently, this meant she had no control over the environmental controls or anything in the rooms that belonged to that particular part of the complex.

"Gabe? What's going on?" asked Sam, eyes narrowing at the hologram.

Gabriel shifted nervously.

"_You know how you said that you couldn't trust the Bitch as far as you could toss her server?"_ he said carefully.

"What happened?" said Sam sharply.

"_Someone just unleashed the T-Virus into the Hive by shattering a vial. She enacted the safety protocols and killed everyone but you. She has the infected contained but there's no way we can raise the surface since she hit the mansion above as well."_

Sam looked shocked. He was the only one alive?!

"How did they die?"

"_Gas, and several were caught in the elevators. Right now the dead are still in the offices and locked down tight, but if Umbrella sends anyone down here they'll probably shut her down and let them out by accident."_

Sam thought hard. If he knew Dean and he knew his brother very well, then he was on his way into a massacre. But...this was his best chance to slip out of the Hive once and for all and never come back. Gabriel was a by-far superior AI and he hated Umbrella's primary AI with a passion. He could hack their computers and erase all records of Sam with ease.

"Gabe, let me know when the gas dissipates to safe levels. Then we're going to hack that bitch and get out of this hell."

"_With pleasure Sammy!"_ said Gabe cackling.

* * *

An hour later, Sam was done remotely hacking the Red Queen's controls. He could have done this anytime really, but if he had then she would have alerted the surface and Umbrella could have hunted him down.

They were still pissed he had 'lost' the main program to the satellite system that had gotten him on their radar in the first place. Without that program, which he had never written down for safety reasons, they couldn't access the powerful weapon still above the earth.

Project Micheal was his greatest creation, and after they had 'volunteered' him for T-Virus experiments, he had made sure they would never be able to use it.

Sometimes the greatest defense was ignorance.

"_Sam, she's noticed the intrusion. If we try to get to her directly she'll definitely use the laser grid," _warned Gabriel.

"Then we won't take the main route. She doesn't control all of them and right now those _things_ are safely contained. This is our best chance at getting out of here."

"_Good point. Hang on... Put that on so she can't kill you like she did the others,"_ said Gabriel.

Inside was a gas mask, something that none of the scientists outside his personal lab had access to when she killed them. Sam slipped it on and made sure it was working properly before he left his room.

It had been ninety minutes since the Red Queen went homicidal. It would take hours before anyone could get down and see what happened.

Sam crawled through the service shaft, Gabriel chattering in his ear through the portable version of his server.

He had created a way to talk to an AI without having to see them. It was disguised as an ear piece not too dissimilar to those used with certain cell phones. They hadn't been interested, but he had made a few samples anyway.

One he had given to Dean that had been loaded with the 'brother' program of Gabriel which he called Castiel. The rest he had to scrap because they had turned out either worse than the Red Queen or because they had been corrupted.

Sam lifted up the service door to the Red Queen's mainframe.

"_You have to get out! This area is restricted!" _said the little girl who served as the Red Queen's face.

"Oh, I'm getting out alright. I'm leaving just as soon as I'm done with you," said Sam.

The Red Queen had no defenses in the mainframe chamber. This was because while the one who made her had given her a laser grid, even he wasn't idiotic enough to give her anything that could kill them on the almost-impossible-to-consider chance she would take offense and they had to shut her down permanently.

That was mostly because Sam had pointed out that constant exposure to Gabriel might corrupt her programming, and the laser grid was the only _known_ access anyone would consider. The other was guarded by the security team in their room.

With them dead, Sam could access the service shaft and no one would stop him.

Sam pulled out the hardware that held the bulk of the Red Queen's programming and went to work.

After repairing Gabriel so often, Sam had become very adept at this kind of work.

"_Stop!"_

"No."

"_You're going to die down here,"_ said the Red Queen venomously.

"You first," said Sam, as he unplugged the Red Bitch and plugged in Gabriel.

The illusionary version of the Red Queen shorted out for a moment, before Gabriel appeared full-sized.

"_Uploading... Upload complete. I am now installed. Deleting Red Queen now..."_ said Gabriel a little too vindictively.

It took Gabe two minutes to delete the Red Queen's program and install a copy of his own. He now had full control of the Hive.

"Is the laser grid offline?" he asked.

"_Yes, but the bitch unlocked the doors. _All_ the doors,"_ said Gabe angrily.

"Lock everything down now! And restart the feeds!" said Sam urgently.

"_Done. Fortunately we didn't pass any of the dead on the way here, and it would likely take them a while to become active."_

"And the specials?"

"_I restarted the suppression feeds. They won't wake up unless something malfunctions in their cages. Either way, you better get moving just in case."_

Sam nodded in agreement.

He was back down the service shaft and up the ladder before anyone managed to reach the mansion.

* * *

"Sir, there something odd about the Hive," said the tech specialist.

"What?"

"There was a blip in the Red Queen's feed to the Umbrella mainframe," he said confused.

"What kind of blip?" he asked.

"According to the logs on the mainframe, one that's been baffling the engineers for months."

Dean was anxiously awaiting the drop off point. He had managed to get on the team, but it was evident that no one trusted him right now.

He had an official record of being more than slightly unhinged because they had caught him more than once talking to an AI like a regular person. The only reason he hadn't been 'expended' was because he was still useful. Either way, they weren't going to trust Dean with anything important.

"Is there any change in the Hive's status?"

"No sir."

"Then ignore it...but warn me if anything new comes up."

"Sir."

Dean fidgeted as he fingered his earpiece. He rarely took it off.

Seeing this, the CO gave Dean a look.

"Winchester, I didn't ask for you and the only reason you're here is because of you volunteered. However if I catch you talking to that toy of yours, you be left on the surface until we get back,"he said warningly.

"Yes sir," said Dean. Castiel wisely remained silent.

"Coming up on the mansion," the pilot called out.

"_Dean,"_ said Cas softly into his ear.

Dean tapped his gun twice to show he had heard without letting the CO notice.

"_Gabriel has deleted the Red Queen's programming. Sam is alive, but he can't escape the mansion without someone opening the doors first. He said that under no circumstances should you let them into the Red Queen's chamber. If you shut it down you'll unleash the creatures that made him call the project he was assigned Lucifer,_" warned Castiel

Dean tapped his gun twice again to show that he heard.

"_Sam also said that he will wait with you once you arrive. You can claim to keep the 'scientist' in protective custody until they finish. But there is a laser grid in front of the chamber and Gabriel isn't entirely sure that the Red Queen is fully deleted."_

Dean was going to tap his gun again, but the CO was watching him pointedly.

* * *

Sam was waiting on the platform, not because he wanted to, but because some bastard had taken the train and there was no way in hell he was walking up those tracks.

It was a dumb idea, and one almost certain to get him killed as there was no room for him to hide when the Umbrella soldiers arrived. He didn't want to get turned to paste because he was impatient.

"_Sam, soldiers have breached the outer perimeter, and Dean is with them."_

"Warn him about the laser corridor."

"_Already did. And I warned him that going in was suicide."_

Twenty minutes later Sam saw the train barreling down the tracks.

"Another survivor. Name?" demanded the CO.

"Sam. I'm in programming. What the hell happened? I was taking a nap and when I woke up everyone was dead," he asked feigning confusion.

"That's what we're here to find out. Can you lead us to the Red Queen's chamber?"

"Unfortunately no. My clearance isn't high enough to access it. Look, I really don't want to go back in there, it's creepy enough as it is! Do you have any idea how freaky it is for this place to be so quiet?!" said Sam, pretending he was freaking out. He wasn't, but that was beyond the point.

"I can't spare any men to guard you while we investigate," he said sharply.

"Sir, if it's alright with you I'll watch this one," offered another soldier. Sam's eyes went to the voice. This was a game he and Dean had played years ago. They would pretend not to know who the other was and get out of trouble.

"Fine. I better not come back and find you playing with that thing Winchester," spat the leader.

It was clear the man didn't want Winchester with them when they went in, and that there was no love lost between the two. Having the offending soldier volunteer for a duty nobody else wanted must have been a relief.

By the time the other went in, the two remained silent. Finally, when Gabriel said they were on the second level Sam hugged Dean tightly.

Dean hugged his brother with relief.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you stopped writing?" he said.

"I'm sorry, but the servers kept deleting my e-mails as soon as they went outside. And that bitch blocked me from the other terminals."

"What bitch? Please tell me I can shoot her," growled Dean.

"The Red Queen. And I deleted her earlier. Gabe's in control of the Hive right now."

"Damn it's good to see you Sammy!" said Dean.

"How's Cas?"

"_I am well Sam. Thank you for asking. Shall I begin the virus upload?"_ asked Castiel.

"Wait, virus upload?" said Dean, looking at Sam.

"Castiel, upload the virus and delete everything related to the Winchester brothers and Micheal Sword from all servers. Leave it on the net so if they try to hook up it will get the closed circuit systems as well. I want no trace of us having ever existed," said Sam.

"_Uploading virus into Umbrella mainframe."_

"Sam, what's going on?" asked Dean, worried.

"We're leaving the Umbrella and we're never going back. Not after what they've done," said Sam angrily.

"_Virus has been uploaded and I've taken the liberty of draining both your accounts dry. All financial information is now in a series of fake accounts,"_ announced Cas.

Sam was about to get onto the train when he noticed something. Opening up the steel box, he found it full of a very familiar set of vials.

"Son of a bitch. Project Lucifer!"

"This is Project Lucifer?" said Dean, picking up the blue one. Sam snatched it out of his hand, careful not to break it.

"Project Lucifer, AKA the T-Virus. When injected or released it gets into the bloodstream and then kills the subject...once dead the body then 'reanimates' and goes on a rampage. It has only one purpose and that's destruction."

"Wait, this thing creates _zombies_? Are you shitting me?" said Dean in disbelief.

"It's a nasty piece of work. The worst part is that if you're bit by an infected, then it gets into you and turns you into one of them."

"Why do you call it Lucifer then? Wouldn't naming it after one of the Romero flicks be a better choice?" joked Dean.

"Dean, what was one of the signs of the Apocalypse?" asked Sam.

"...Seriously?"

"Yes."

Dean looked at the innocent vial. So much death and destruction from such a small amount.

"Gabe, can you hack the train's controls? I want to be out before they realize I uploaded the virus."

"_Done and done. One of the first things I did when you put me on the main server was hack the train. The Red Queen certainly never cared about it."_

By the time she had cared enough to try and actively block Sam, it had been far too late. Gabriel was a master at making little bolt-holes and once he was into a system it was damn near impossible to get him out.

That was one of the reasons she hated him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had drifted off to sleep while Dean drove his beloved 1967 Impala. His brother had inherited the car from their late father and had lovingly maintained it.

It had been three days since they had escaped the Hive, narrowly avoiding the vans filled with Umbrella scientists who had arrived an hour after the team had been sent. The two brothers had barely managed to avoid being detected, and even now they had to be constantly vigilant.

Fortunately Sam had equipped the satellite that housed the Micheal Sword with lasers as a defense...he claimed it was so Project Micheal could get rid of debris and anything that might otherwise damage it.

Since it would cut down on the amount of repairs they had to do, the engineers had agreed.

MICHEAL was solar-powered and guided by thrusters. It could be anywhere over the world in less than five minutes if it went all out, and an hour if it conserved energy.

Umbrella now heartily cursed adding the weapons, as Sam had programmed it shortly before being drafted for the T-Virus experiments to destroy any Umbrella satellites that came anywhere near it...or anyone stupid enough to try and disable it.

Dean watched his baby brother sleep. It was comforting, hearing Sam snore in the seat beside him.

Suddenly Gabriel spoke up.

"_Sam. Sam!"_

Sam snorted as he woke up.

"What's up Gabe?"

"_You asked me to keep an eye out for any survivors of the Hive. Well Project Alice was just activated."_

"Shit."

Yesterday Raccoon City had gone dark as the dead began to file out of the Hive. Project Alice was another experiment with the T-Virus, and Sam had a pretty good idea who the test subject was.

"What's up?"

"The virus is out."

Dean's eyes flashed to the back seat, where the case containing both the virus and the anti-virus were hidden. He had to replace the leather anyway because it had been cracked, so he had hidden the case in the back during that time. It was safer than hiding it in the trunk at least.

"So what do we do Sammy?" asked Dean.

"Stock up," said Sam bluntly.

Dean seemed to consider that idea.

"How long do you think it would take us to reach Uncle Bobby's old cabin in the mountains?"

"About a few days."

Bobby had purchased some land in the mountains off the books and the paperwork had gotten destroyed in a file. It was very inhospitable for most and the cabin was all but forgotten by now.

They only knew of it because they had hidden there one memorable year when John started suffering flashbacks from his days in the service and Bobby didn't want them to see him in that horrible state.

John died that year when a cop ended his life for him. Bobby gained custody, but they still remembered that horrible time.

Since it didn't have working electricity, and the water had to be retrieved from a well, it was unlikely anyone would find them there.

Dean and Sam hit as many small towns as they could for supplies. It had taken a good chunk of Dean's cash to get a trailer they could safely attach to the car that would get over the hills. However it made hauling the amount of groceries much easier.

They might have felt guilty about using a fake debit card that Gabriel 'loaded' with cash, but Sam knew that these people wouldn't have a chance in hell surviving what was to come. With the virus out, they weren't likely to remain living in a few years anyway.

* * *

A month passed, and Sam saw an unusual log in the mainframe.

He hacked the computer and was very surprised to find Alice, the guard who had been so nice to him, staring back at him.

"_Who are you?"_ she asked warily.

"A _former_ Umbrella scientist. Hello Alice, it's nice to see your face finally," said Sam.

She stiffened.

"I take it they injected you with that damn virus too?"

"_Wait...how do you..."_

Sam rolled up his sleeves. The experiments had stopped, but the scars remained. She remained silent.

"_Who are you and how did you hack this computer?"_

"My name is Sam Winchester, and you can consider me your personal eye in the sky. You're not the only one who wants to destroy that damn organization. I'd invite you to our hideout, but we have enough trouble staying off the grid."

Alice seemed to consider his offer of help.

"_Why are you helping me?"_

"Payback. Project Lucifer is too dangerous for just one woman, no matter how skilled, to deal with," said Sam.

"_Project Lucifer?"_

"My own personal name for the T-Virus. You have anything better to call a virus that brings the dead to life?" he said.

She had no answer to that. It was a nice name for such a horrible virus.

"Which reminds me. If you can give me targets to hit, I can reign down the hand of God on Umbrella."

"How?"

"I've been a very _bad_ little experiment..." said Sam cryptically.

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen and turned on the TV. It was run by a solar-powered generator, so they could watch as much as they wanted and not worry about being found.

Sam was very thorough when it came to staying off the grid. The water was recycled and filtered multiple times before they were allowed to drink it. Their electricity came from a generator and they made sure to stock up on anything that could keep for years without going too bad.

Dean might have called him paranoid had he been anyone else, but considering the way they were raised he approved heartily of such measures.

The entire world had become enemy territory with the satellite grid overhead, even if MICHEAL destroyed any near their location that could catch an aerial view of them.

Sam even had Gabriel keeping an eye out for anything that even _looked_ like Umbrella catching a whiff of their location. Between him and Castiel, they would at least have advanced warning.

"Sam...what exactly is this Micheal Sword? I've heard rumors for years in Umbrella about a secret weapon that was scrapped at the last minute and it was called Micheal Sword," asked Dean. It had always bugged the soldiers that so much money had been wasted for a weapon that they never used at least once.

"A solar-powered laser strong enough to melt the Eiffel Tower or reduce any building to burning rubble. It's called the Micheal Sword because when deployed it's like the hand of God being unleashed on whatever is unlucky enough to become a target. Why are you asking me anyway?"

"You think I forgot about your precious MICHEAL project that got us into this mess?" countered Dean.

Sam smirked.

"Want to know a secret that Umbrella was too embarrassed to let out? The only reason the weapon was never deployed was because the codes to access the firing mechanism were 'lost' by the head programmer in charge. And since all the files were deleted a week before and the computer destroyed, it was impossible to use the weapon."

Dean stared.

"You hid the files didn't you?"

"That was the same week I first heard about the T-Virus and what it did. Shortly after they 'volunteered' me for Project Lucifer and I was forced to stay in the Hive until some idiot unleashed that virus."

"Why not hack the computers though?"

"Because the entire thing had a program that Umbrella didn't know was added until they tried to forcefully access the firing program."

Dean's eyebrow went up.

"You added an AI without telling them didn't you?"

"Hell yes I did! Originally it was so the satellite could determine whether or not to move out of the way or just destroy anything that came too close. Once I found the T-Virus I added additional programs that gave it a mind of it's own and then destroyed the codes."

"You and your artificial intelligence addiction."

"Remember how I made all those AI that ended up being scrapped in the end?"

"All except Gabriel and Castiel."

"Well that was to throw off Umbrella. They didn't see any harm of me creating more personalities, so long as they did nothing. It was why they didn't suspect anything when I gave you one as a present."

"Wait...you said that the Micheal satellite is run by an AI. And you made multiple ones so they couldn't figure out which one. And the device you gave me was an AI that could talk back and think..." said Dean, slowly realizing what Sam had done.

"Yes?" said Sam smugly.

"You have got to be shitting me. You sent _me_ the AI in control of a multi-million dollar satellite that could destroy buildings with a laser?!" said Dean in disbelief.

"The greatest shield ever conceived is Ignorance. You never knew what Castiel really was, and everyone assumed that Gabriel had the codes or one of the scrapped ones did. And since I named him Castiel, no one suspected that the one I gave you held the codes."

Dean sat down hard on the chair. Sammy had given him more than a friend to talk to, he had all but handed the key to one of the most dangerous weapons in existence.

And all this time Dean had just thought Castiel was a way for Sam to stay in touch with him through Gabriel.

"Why don't we destroy Umbrella?" he asked.

"No. It's too soon and once they realize that the codes are still around they'll stop at nothing to find us. Right now were a mid-to-high priority target to find and dispose of. We're on their list of people to kill, but we haven't done anything for them to bring out more than a few troops to kill us if found. If we unleash Micheal they'll figure out that one of us has the key code and they won't settle for just killing or capturing us. And I won't risk that weapon in the hands of an organization determined to profit from that damn virus," said Sam firmly.

Dean sat back.

"And if we used it, then they would definitely call us terrorists...dammit Sammy, why the hell did we get into this mess?" said Dean.

"Because like Uncle Bobby might have said, we were idjits," said Sam sadly.

* * *

Sam and Dean watched as the world around them went to hell. It had only been a year, but already people were pointing fingers at Umbrella. The virus was loose, and people were waking up and realizing who was to blame for this current crisis.

There was even talk of Judgment Day, as some of the scientists remembered the satellite that had gone to nothing because the codes were 'lost'. People started talking about how Umbrella couldn't be trusted because they had such a dangerous weapon just floating around waiting to be unleashed on the innocent populace.

Sam decided to have a bit of petty revenge and bought a computer that he used to leak videos of the Micheal Sword tests and the location where the laser hit. He then donated it to a third world country after wiping all traces he had used it.

There was an investigation and later a riot when evidence was found of Micheal's deployment.

Sam would eventually consider using Micheal as a way to ruin Umbrella, but he refused to do so until he had a decent reason to. Dean didn't know _how_ to do it, so Sam didn't worry about his brother trying to get some justice of his own.

Besides, talking to Dean for three years had an unexpected side effect for the AI Castiel.

Castiel had developed, of his own 'will', a respect for life. Something many humans didn't have. Just as Gabriel had developed a rather odd sense of humor and a love for the most embarrassing sites he could find.

Naturally when Dean saw exactly what Gabriel enjoyed he became best friends with the AI, to Sam's horror. As such they usually traded for a few hours.

Dean still hadn't forgiven Sam for finding a way to power his portable hologram projectors off of solar energy. Or installing a hole in the bathroom so Castiel could follow him in there.

Gabriel had figuratively laughed himself sick when he heard Dean's girly screams when Castiel surprised him one night while taking a shower. To make matters worse Castiel had a video camera that had been installed earlier that morning and Sam hadn't told Dean the entire thing had been taped.

It wasn't revenge for convincing Gabriel to leave those little traps for Sam to stumble on while observing the world outside last week. Really.

* * *

Sam grabbed his gun bag and ran up to the zip line. He had a rather thorough perimeter line around the house, and it was manned by an AI at all times.

And someone had just breached the outermost line. That perimeter was twenty-five miles away from the house.

Sam was on the scout-post with a sniper rifle before the intruder broke the second line.

"_Halt. You have entered a restricted area. Leave now or you will be shot,"_ intoned Castiel.

Sam's breath hitched, though it was disguised by Dean approaching.

Ada Wong, one of Umbrella's top agents and problem solvers. This...could be very bad.

"Dean Winchester. One of Umbrella's best soldiers until you suddenly went off the grid shortly after the Red Queen went rogue," said Ada, recognizing Dean immediately.

"Ada Wong. Wesker's bitch," said Dean with venom, "What are you doing here?"

"Umbrella sent me to find out why you suddenly vanished. And to see if the rumors were true that you have one of their experiments," said Ada calmly.

She was fully aware of the sniper in the tree, but she was also smart enough not to try anything just yet.

"If by experiment you mean I swiped one of those vials of anti-virus, then yeah, I stole one of them," said Dean.

"You have the anti-virus?"

"It was bad enough I had to shoot my own brother in that god-forsaken hellhole. I don't want to end up like Sam did or work for a company that can screw with you even after you're supposed to be dead and buried," said Dean.

"And the sniper above me?"

"An old friend. He agreed to join me up here in exchange for protection," he said.

"Hand over the anti-virus."

Dean signaled Sam to keep his gun trained on Ada. She had no idea he had _both _the anti-virus and the virus itself, and he wasn't about to tell her that much.

He tossed her the vial and after making sure he didn't have anything else hidden, she left. Mostly because Castiel appeared and acted as though he was the sniper she had noticed in the trees.

As far as Umbrella was concerned, Dean was a mostly harmless ex-employee.

Sam was very good at covering his tracks.


End file.
